1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pivoting mounting useful for a facia mounted fog lamp assembly for automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Many modem automobiles have a plastic ornamental facia covering the front bumper. The facia is sometimes formed with sockets for receiving fog lamps. Typically, the fog lamps are mounted in the sockets by screws threaded into plastic bosses on the facia. However, this arrangement makes installation and removal of the fog lamps difficult and in addition; the screw threads in the bosses have a tendency to strip, particularly after servicing.
Attempts to remedy these failures have led to mount structures involving extended pins riding in U-shaped slots that allow a reflector to pivot slightly. These structures, too, have been difficult to maintain and to service and, additionally, have usually required custom installation for each different vehicle with which they were to be utilized.